


A Good Work Day

by ijustwantmyshipstobehappy



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Florist Bilbo, M/M, Tattoo Arstist Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantmyshipstobehappy/pseuds/ijustwantmyshipstobehappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Au. Florist!Bilbo/Tattoo Artist!Thorin. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm not really an experienced writer so please forgive me for any mistakes i made and failed to notice. I hope you enjoy! This is one of my first fics. So please comment and tell me what you think.

It wasn't like Bilbo hadn't been through this before. He went through his everyday in fact, but it never failed to surprise him. Around 11am every morning (every goddamn morning) tall dark and brooding would open up his tattoo parlor, and despite his bed head and seemingly unkempt (sometimes down right hungover) appearance, and he never failed to distract Bilbo from his flower arranging. This morning Mr. Oakenshield was wearing that one pair of jeans that hugged his ass just right, and a tight fitting black shirt. His ruffled and messy long hair just screamed that he had rolled out of bed, and judging by the scowl on his face he just had (and he hadn't gotten up on the right side of it).  
He and Thorin weren't exactly on friendly terms, they kept it civil. Said hello and exchanged pleasantries every now and then but nothing more than that. Not that Bilbo was really capable of more than that, his rather large crush stopped him from being his normal sociable self. Though he didn't think Thorin minded, because even when having such simple conversations the other man simply gave one word answers with the occasional grunt thrown in. But it wasn't like they has much interaction anyway. Not much overlap in business. Although occasionally Thorin or one of the other artists would come look at flowers to help base tattoos off of.  
Both shops had been around for years, the tattoo shop being the newer of the two, started by Thorin himself. Thrainson Tattoos had been a surprising addition to the neighborhood, not that many people minded it. But none the less a tattoo shop right in the middle of the suburbs was a little out of the ordinary. When it had first opened, no one thought it would be around too long ( 3 months was all the gossipers gave it), but once a few people went in and word got around at how good they were, people soon began to travel from all over the get inked by the fantastic artists. It's a family business too, Thorin's nephews and cousins who are all equally as gifted with a needle help make Thrainson Tattoos such a success.  
Baggins Garden on the other hand has been there for thirty years. Started by Bilbo's parents, bouquets from them have been loved by the community since day one. Especially one's made by his mother, Belladona named for a flower. She had a special touch with them. Being able to put together the most beautiful arrangements in a matter of minuets, that always seemed to be just what the customer was looking for. Bilbo inherited this talent from his mother. Or so people told him. He had grown up in this shop, going there after school and helping out. A few years back his parents had passed away leaving him with the shop.  
Taking over the business had been hard, especially while dealing with grief, but Bilbo had gotten through it. And even managed to make the business more profitable. So much so that he had to hire some help. A young man Ori who loved flowers as much as he did, would come help him fill orders and relive him for his lunch break.  
He has a comfortable life. He loves his work which isn't something that many people could say. He lives in a cozy apartment filled with books and tea. Well almost everything. Books and flowers can't fill all his needs.  
Now on mornings like these, when the flower shop was empty, and Bilbo had already finished his pre-ordered arrangements for the morning, he would allow himself the small luxury of daydreaming abit. Now he wouldn't call himself a romantic, while yes he had a soft spot for those god awful romance novels that always ended with the hero and heroine riding off into the sunset. He knew that there was nothing romantic what so ever about how he currently thought of Thorin. In fact he knew it was abit shameful. But hey everyone is entitled to a few guilty pleasures right?  
It was 8pm, which for Bilbo meant closing time. He locked up the shop and was about to start the walk back to his apartment (his oh so lonely apartment) when he looked over to the tattoo parlor across the street and saw that the lights were still on, but what struck him as was that Thorin was not at his desk (the one that Bilbo had a perfect view of from his work table), and that the shop seemed to be empty. After pausing for a moment, Bilbo decided to do something he hadn't done before, he decided to walk across the street and go in to the tattoo shop.  
He had paused for a second at the door collecting himself before he went in. When he stepped in the first thing he noticed was the drawings all over the walls, he could finally see them in detail, from across the street he could only tell that there was stuff on the wall. He was stunned with how beautiful all the drawings were. He was studying an intricate design of a skull with a dagger through it surround by roses, when a voice startled him.  
“You know my nephew Fili did that one?”  
“Well do you know that your shouldn’t startle people like that?” Bilbo huffed.  
Thorin chuckled abit at that. That was the first time Bilbo had ever heard him laugh and it was down right sexy, unfortunately that thought caused Bilbo to blush a dark red.  
“I'll try not to in the future Mr Baggins. I wasn't trying to, but you were just so enthralled with that design that I guess you didn't hear me come up behind you. But you know if you like that one so much I a have some other designs I can show you that I think you'll like.” offered Thorin.  
Bilbo was stunned, but none the less agreed. They spent the next hour going over designs. Thorin seemed to have made it his mission the show Bilbo every design that had any sort of flower, tree, or leaf in it. Not that Bilbo was complaining, he very much enjoyed the accidental shoulder brushes or hand touches that happened as Thorin lead him around. Bilbo was struggling to keep his composer, the touches light his skin on fire, and they seemed to be more and more frequent. Every now and then he'd get bold and brush against Thorin or lean a little closer when asking him a question, trying to get a reaction of some sort so he could gauge the situation.  
Finally when he seemed to have run out of designs to show him, Thorin lead him to a little side room. It had what looked like dentist chair and a small rolling table with some equipment on it.  
“And now since I seem to have showed you all the shop anyway I might as well show you where we actually give the tattoos.” Bilbo looked around, there wasn't much there, not that he was planning to say anything to him about that. Right now he was just enjoying being alone with him. “You know Mr. Baggins, I didn't peg you for the tattoo type. But I guess it's true what they say it always is the quiet one's.”  
Much to Thorin's surprise Bilbo burst out laughing at this. “Oh no i'm not in here to get a tattoo! Well though I guess that explains why you were showing me all those designs” Bilbo giggled.  
“You're not here to get a tattoo? Then why may I ask did I find you here in my shop Mr Baggins?” Thorin asked abit stiffly.  
Bilbo spluttered a bit “Well you see, I was closing up my shop when I looked over and saw that you weren't at your desk and no one else was here so I came over to see if everything was all right and then you found me looking at that design and….” he trailed off.  
“How Mister Baggins do you know what i'm always siting there.” Thorin asked.  
“Well,” Bilbo started but Thorin cut him off. “Could it be now Mr Baggins that you know that because you spend your days staring at me?” Thorin said as he took a step closer. Bilbo was fully ready to start denying that when Thorin said “Because you know I sure as hell spend my days staring at you.” He said right before he leaned down and captured Bilbo's lips in a kiss.  
The kiss caught Bilbo off guard. But it only took him a few seconds to start reciprocating. The kiss was powerful and full of lust. When they parted Thorin attacked his neck nipping and licking all the right spots. The only thing Bilbo could do was moan. Thorin pulled himself away from Bilbo's neck and asked him “Do you want this?”  
“Yes” came Bilbo’s immediate and breathy response.  
Thorin led Bilbo to the chair and pushed him down till he was sitting, then kissed him again. Bilbo started tugging on the hem of Thorin's shirt in a silent plea to get rid of it. Thorin took off his shirt then helped Bilbo take his off. Bilbo took a moment to just start and Thorin's chest, it was covered in tattoos. Bilbo reverently ran his hands over Thorin's torso examining each and everyone. When he was done Thorin smiled at him and said “ Like what you see?” Bilbo blushed and nodded. “Well good because so do I, I hope one day you change your mind let me tattoo you.” Thorin smirked, and started pressing kisses down Bilbo's chest. Thorin cupped his hands over the bulge in Bilbo's pants and started rubbing his hand over it. Bilbo squirmed under him and gently bucked his hips into Thorin's hand. “Well aren't you easily excited Mr Baggins?” Thorin whispered in Bilbo's ear.  
“BILBO!” Ori yelled. Snapping Bilbo out of his day dream. “I have been trying to snap you out of your daydream for the past ten minutes. Where have you been?” Ori asked. Bilbo blinked a few times and came back to reality. “Sorry Ori, just lost myself in thought.” Bilbo apologized.  
Ori smiled and said “Well it's time for your lunch break now.”. Bilbo collected himself then got up to leave. As he left his shop he looked over across the street and saw Thorin sitting at his desk. Bilbo smiled to himself and thought ' Well too bad nothing like that will ever happen in real life.'


End file.
